


Embrace

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: This is a translation of HeartTaker's  amazing work <3 and the original links is as belowhttps://shes-claws-deep.tumblr.com/post/177190023491/embraceEnjoy!





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411891) by HeartTaker. 



> This is a translation of HeartTaker's amazing work <3 and the original links is as below
> 
> https://shes-claws-deep.tumblr.com/post/177190023491/embrace
> 
> Enjoy!

熟悉的节拍冲刷过他的血管，老友般熟悉的肾上腺素和血脉贲张汹涌而来。霓虹灯管与闪烁不休的舞厅灯光划破黑暗，一片令人目眩的光影中，他挤过温暖的人群，对任何与他视线相交的人微笑。无名的脸庞在他身边游走而过，而他根本认不清任何一个。但他明白这些人却全都认识他，他知道在这样的派对上，自己早已声名远扬。曾几何时，事情确实如此。

 

曾经？不，一贯如此。

 

派对令人目眩神迷，他昏昏沉沉地思考着问题，感觉到自己的意识好像被迷雾包裹，他努力理清思绪，自己好似身处在寂静的白日梦中，神思交织，语无伦次，但他还在努力从看不见的人群中挤出条路来。推搡跌撞着险些被绊倒，他想要转头对那人说些什么，但人群却早已消失。他摇了摇头，再回头看去，这次他看到了你。

 

那是抹猩红色的身影。你裹在一条漂亮的红裙中，闪烁的光线下熠熠生辉。Olivier盯着你，视线根本无法从你连贯的动作上移开。他捕捉到你的视线，竟僵住了片刻，才想起来自己该把脸上自以为是的笑容抹去。他现在的样子看起来可能傻乎乎的，甚至有些猥琐，药物在他血管里奔腾汹涌，但Olivier自己却根本无法在意。

 

他看到你抬起只手，懒洋洋地示意他再靠近些。他的脚自发动了起来，即使他的大脑仍然没有完全搞清楚为什么。他想要从人群中找出条路，这边挤挤那边推推，但他仍然被推搡回去。他想要从这边落脚，那边挤入，但四周的肩膀和臀腿仍然将他推开，他还在努力看向你，直到宽广的肩膀完全挡住他的视线，有个大个子站在他跟前，堵住了路，逼得他向后退去。

 

Oliveir失去了平衡，只得连退几步打算稳住自己。他几乎没法保持自己的平衡，不得不一百八十度大转弯改变自己的脚步以防跌倒。他努力稳住自己时，大个子从他身边走过，他只转头撇了Olivier一眼，而Olivier捕捉了他的视线，思绪深处突然点亮了些许记忆，他的名字叫什么来着……Grant? Gilbert? Gill?


End file.
